


Керчийское золото, фьерданская сталь

by Rikki_Hirikikki, Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Чудны все-таки дела твои, Джель. И еще более чудны дети твои.(Лорис - дрюскель, Эмре - сердцебит, а канон говорит, что каждому сердцебиту по своему дрюскелю)
Relationships: Emre Can/Loris Karius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Керчийское золото, фьерданская сталь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helgatrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/gifts).



> Wanden olstrum end kendesorum.  
> Isen ne bejstrum.  
> Water hears and understands.  
> Ice does not forgive.  
> (Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows)

Алая кровь волка на снегу была насыщенно-яркой, густой, искрящейся. Где-то за холмом заливались воем другие исенулфы. Эмре слышал оборванные ветром разговоры фьерданцев: их чудной, грубоватый, но по-своему мелодичный язык.  
Эмре с трудом поднялся на ноги. Штаны промокли от крови и снега, раны кровоточили. Особенно глубокими они были на спине — там, видимо, останутся шрамы. Если останутся — так тому и быть, решил Эмре.  
Он давно уже понял, что главное правило жизни очень простое: кто выжил — тот и прав. В этот раз не повезло чьему-то волку, оказавшемуся усилителем. В другой раз, возможно, не повезет самому Эмре.  
На ближайшем холме показались темные фигуры дрюскелей. Голоса стали ближе, но еще менее похожими на человеческую речь — завывания метели рвали их на куски и разметывали по снежной равнине.  
Так Эмре понял, что пора уходить.

Четыре года спустя, Кеттердам, Керчия  
Эмре никогда не нравилось море. Особенно это, омывающее Керчию со всех сторон — грязное, мутное, опасное.   
И порты Кеттердама были ему под стать.  
Вторая гавань из-за близости к правительственному району напоминала тщательно вычищенное и покрашенное стойло. С виду красивое и опрятное, но все такое же стойло. Душок взяточничества и лизоблюдства не перебивал тонкий аромат зацветающей воды. К причалу то и дело прибивало всякий мелкий мусор. Иногда всплывали утопленники — но большинство из них так и оставались навсегда прикованными ко дну Истиноморя.  
Эмре любил вторую гавань не больше, чем любую другую, но большинство дельцов, приплывающих в Керчию, предпочитали не уходить далеко от своих кораблей. Прекрасно знали, что, стоит сунуть нос в злачный район, вернуться можно будет к пустому причалу.   
Прекрасная и великая морская держава Керчия, дамы и господа.  
Так уж вышло, что в возрасте двадцати шести лет Эмре Джан перешел в полное владение небольшой торговой империей своего отца, коренного керчийца в сотне поколений. Но горячая сулийская кровь, доставшаяся ему от матери вместе с примечательной внешностью, бурлила и не давала управлять поставками тканей издалека. Многие из контрактов он заключал сам.  
Когда Эмре вышел из таверны, более или менее удовлетворенный договоренностью, почти совсем стемнело. Кое-где еще горели масляные лампы, да на причале лежала синевато-белая полоса света от башни Совета приливов. Помогал ли этот свет Совету приливов хоть что-то рассмотреть в это время, Эмре не знал. Но на всякий случай обошел луч по дуге — от проливных, запершихся в своей башне на двадцать пять лет, можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
Возможно, все дело было в усталости, возможно — в небольшом количестве выпитого вина «за успешную торговлю», возможно... Да ничего, на самом деле, не оправдывало того, что Эмре не обратил внимание на отчетливое, гулкое, будто раздающееся внутри пустой комнаты, чужое сердцебиение. А затем кто-то сжал его руки в запястьях до боли и толкнул к стене. Да так качественно сжал, что Эмре понял: этот кто-то знает, что он гриш. Что он может остановить ему сердце… если только руки будут свободны.  
Эмре поднял голову. Неприятный мертвенный свет от башни высветил половину лица напавшего: зло сжатые тонкие губы, светлые глаза, светлые растрепанные волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста на затылке. Сомнений нет — фьерданец. А судя по татуировкам — еще и дрюскель.  
Эмре облизнул разом пересохшие губы. Мысли метались как земенские тараканы — одна быстрее другой. С одной стороны, он — гражданин Керчии, убийство которого фьерданским гражданином повлечет за собой определенные последствия правового характера. С другой стороны — да кто там будет смотреть на паспорт, они же в порту! Здесь кругом вода! Всплывет когда-нибудь — и то хорошо.  
Неизвестно, что там рассмотрел в его лице фьерданец, усиленно втискивающий Эмре в стену дома (строго говоря, прямо сейчас он бы совсем не отказался от возможности в нее провалиться), но по истечении двух минут, каждую секунду которой Эмре ощущал капелью по своим нервам, он наконец сказал:  
— Это ты.  
И все. Никакого вопроса, никаких пояснений. Просто: это ты. Эмре рассмотрел злую морщинку между светлых бровей, вздохнул, выдержал небольшую паузу, стараясь успокоить частящее сердцебиение, и как можно спокойнее сказал:  
— Мы незнакомы. Я думаю, вы ошиблись.  
Бледная щека в отрезке света дернулась, как будто от нервного тика.  
— Джан, — вот и все, что сказал фьерданец.  
Эмре вздохнул. Положение было не из приятных. Мало кому понравится, когда его прижимают к стене грязной портовой хибары, да еще и держат за руки так, что ими невозможно пошевелить. А очень хочется.   
— Ладно. Верно, это моя фамилия. Я торговец. Если вы меня отпустите, мы можем обсудить все вопросы. Что у вас случилось?  
Эмре стоило огромных усилий, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. В торговле, конечно, всякое случалось, но этот случай был из ряда вон.  
Фьерданец чуть наклонил голову, почти полностью скрыв лицо в густой тени, перехватил запястья Эмре одной рукой, сжав с такой силой, что он поморщился, и жестом сулийского фокусника вытащил из кармана перстень, подставив его под свет из башни.   
Этот перстень Эмре узнал бы и с закрытыми глазами. Еще бы, сложно не узнать: три летающие рыбы, символ Керчии, и два атланта, поддерживающие на своих плечах красный камень. Недешевое украшение, которое только двадцатидвухлетний идиот мог потащить с собой в дальнее и опасное путешествие. Эмре был уверен, что фамильный перстень с красной шпинелью навсегда затерялся в снегах Фьерды. А уж сколько тогда неприятных эпитетов он услышал от родителей…  
Но Эмре уже однажды потерял этот перстень и смирился с этим.   
— Ну? — спросил он, пытаясь пошевелить затекшими запястьями.  
Сильные пальцы фьерданца впились куда-то в нерв, и руку прошило острой болью. Эмре поморщился.   
— Твое? — спросил фьерданец.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Эмре. — Темно тут. Можно взять в руки и рассмотреть получше?  
— Еще чего.  
Похоже, фьерданец разозлился. Во всяком случае, других причин встряхивать Эмре так, что он ощутил спиной и затылком все неровности стены, вроде бы не было.  
Вообще, проблема была в том, что они оба боялись. Боялись друг друга. И фьерданец, похоже, сильнее.  
— Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать руками, — раздраженно прошипел он.  
В другой ситуации Эмре такое признание его умений польстило бы. Но эта ситуация как-то совсем не располагала к кокетству.  
— Уверен, что мне для этого обязательно нужны руки? — спросил он, улыбаясь.  
Рука все еще ныла, пальцы с нерва никуда не делись, так что улыбка далась Эмре с трудом. Он пообещал себе, что, как только этот фьерданец его отпустит, у него тут же остановится сердце. Или лопнут легкие — он еще и не решил.   
Ведь оступиться и упасть в воду может каждый.  
— Чего тебе нужно?  
Фьерданец убрал перстень в карман и снова перехватил запястья Эмре двумя руками, прижимая их к его груди. Теперь еще и дышать стало тяжелее — просто замечательно. А главное — очень располагает к дружеской беседе.  
Хотя поверить в возможность дружбы между фьерданским дрюскелем и гришем мог только полный идиот.  
— Верни все, как было. Мне этого не нужно, — вот и все, что сказал Эмре фьерданец.  
— Я… прошу прощения? Что не нужно? Что как было?  
Эмре все еще с трудом сохранял спокойный тон. Понимал, что с психами и дрюскелями нужно разговаривать осторожно, медленно, ласково.  
Фьерданец нахмурился и еще раз тряхнул Эмре. Эмре зажмурился и не открывал глаза до тех пор, пока не утих звон в ушах. Так что фьерданец встряхнул его еще раз. Замкнутый круг.  
— Этого, — сказал он и вытянул одну руку в сторону причала.  
Сначала ничего не происходило, затем раздался тихий звук, как будто волна накатила на камень и разбилась с серебряным звоном, а затем из-за причала взлетела в воздух и рассыпалась ледяная стрела. Неспокойный морской ветер подхватил и тут же кинул в лицо Эмре искрящиеся льдинки. Одна залетела в рот, заставив его закрыть.  
— Это сделало твое кольцо, — зло сказал фьерданец.  
Эмре неуверенно хихикнул.   
— Ну дела-а-а… — протянул он и, не удержавшись, засмеялся.  
Возможно, это был последний звук, который он издаст в этой жизни, но помирать — так с песней.  
Фьерданец терпеливо дождался, пока истеричный смех утихнет.  
— Что смешного, демжин? — спросил он.  
Эмре присвистнул. У дрюскелей было много определений, чтобы обозвать гришей, которых они ненавидели. Но «демон» — это что-то новенькое. Даже лестно немного.  
— Хорошо, — переведя дух, наконец сказал Эмре. Сдерживать улыбку получалось с трудом. — Я скажу тебе, что с этим можно сделать.  
Он немного помолчал, уже с интересом и без страха изучая лица дрюскеля. Ничего необычного: типичное фьерданское лицо, волевой подбородок, светлые волосы, убранные в хвост. Красивое, но дрюскельское.   
— Ну, — поторопил его фьерданец, наклоняясь чуть ближе, чтобы не потерять ни звука из тех, что произнесет Эмре.  
Да уж, невесело парню пришлось — и придется.  
— Ничего, — после недолгой паузы ответил Эмре. — Это обычное кольцо. Ты ничего не исправишь. Просто ты — гриш. Как и я.  
Повисла вязкая, густая тишина. Только волны все так же накатывались на причал и бились о камень где-то внизу. Фьерданец выглядел ошарашенным. Эмре пытался выдавить из себя улыбку.  
— Врешь, — предпринял еще одну попытку фьерданец.  
Эмре дернул плечом. Страх схлынул, и он понял, что замерз. И ему попросту это уже надоело.  
— Проверь. Выкинь кольцо и поймешь, что ничего не изменилось. Просто ты — гриш.  
Светлые глаза фьерданца забегали по лицу Эмре. Видимо, он еще надеялся, что это шутка. Злая шутка злого демжина. Ведь так демоны и шутят, да?  
Наконец он выпустил руки Эмре и сделал шаг назад. Затем еще один, и еще.  
Эмре демонстративно убрал руки в карманы и смотрел в сторону, хотя мог бы одним движением заставить сердце фьерданца остановиться.   
Но он не стал этого делать. Дрюскели сами убьют своего, когда узнают, что он гриш. Колдун. Исчадие ада.  
Эмре развернулся и, так же не вынимая рук из карманов, пошел в другую сторону. Он уже не боялся, что фьерданец нападет со спины. Это ему теперь предстояло бояться.

Эмре переложил подписанные бумаги на край стола. Уже убирая руку, задел и чуть не уронил чашку, в которой остывшего чая осталось буквально на дне. Шуханский фарфор отозвался нестройным звоном. Эмре задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки.  
Тяжелые кольца (по одному на каждой руке) — вот что издало такой сложный звук. Серебро и кость — Эмре очень их любил. Было что-то успокаивающее в их массивности, из-за которой даже пальцы сомкнуть было сложно, а главное — в их силе. И они заменяли ему фамильный перстень — может, они были не такими красивыми, но точно, куда более могущественными, чем любая печатка, открывающая двери в высший свет. Потерять тот злополучный перстень было не так страшно, как если бы Эмре потерял кольца-усилители.  
Эмре потер переносицу, крепко зажмурившись. Голова гудела, в висках саднило.  
Он уже минут двадцать, наверное, бесцельно созерцал чаинки в загустевшем чае, когда раздался стук в дверь. Эмре поднял голову на массивную дверь из красноватого равкианского ореха. В едва заметной щели виднелся остренький носик гувернантки. Встретившись взглядом с Эмре, она все же вышла вперед.  
— К вам пришли.  
— По записи?  
Эмре нахмурился и зашарил рукой по столу в поисках записной книжки и все-таки смахнул чашку на пол. Она не разбилась, упав на очень густой ковер, но чай разлился, оставив неопрятную рваную кляксу.  
Эмре поднял усталый взгляд на гувернантку.  
— Не по записи, — ответила она. — Я все приберу здесь, потом…  
— Нет.  
Эмре поднялся на ноги. Незваных гостей он не любил — это обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивалось.  
— Ты не спеши, а я встречу гостя сам.  
Если гостю действительно есть, что сказать.  
Если бы гость был приглашенный или хотя бы запланированный, гувернантка пригласила бы его пройти в гостиную или проводила прямо до кабинета Эмре. Но с этим гостем она так и не решила, что делать, поэтому оставила его за дверью. Эмре хмыкнул. Вежливая девица, примерно как он сам.  
Эмре открыл дверь в подступающую весну. Вниз по улице уже цвели деревья — белым, розовым, сиреневым. Когда поднимался ветер, их запах долетал до дома Эмре, и их можно было почувствовать даже в кабинете, если открыть окна. Было в весне что-то хорошее.  
А вот в госте ничего хорошего не было.  
Эмре вскинул руку.  
— Убьешь меня прямо здесь? — спросил фьерданец.  
Все это время он терпеливо стоял на лестнице, любуясь яблочными деревьями за забором. Соседская дочка лет семнадцати, сидевшая на качелях в густой цветущей тени, без капли стеснения пялилась в ответ.  
— На глазах у соседей?  
Эмре скрипнул зубами. Большинство керчийцев, даже будучи людьми чрезвычайно широких взглядов, к гришам относились… сложно. Многие гриши, которых Эмре знал, были слугами у знатных господ. Эмре это не грозило, но и рассказывать всем подряд (а тем более садиться в тюрьму за убийство иностранца) ему тоже не очень-то хотелось.  
— Убью тебя в доме, — Эмре ласково улыбнулся и чуть посторонился, жестом приглашая пройти внутрь.  
Фьерданец тоже улыбнулся. На удивление он чувствовал себя неплохо. Да и выглядел не очень-то запуганным.  
— Думаешь, эта милая леди не дождется меня? — спросил он, чуть качнув головой в сторону соседского участка.  
Эмре не было видно из дверей, но он слышал отчетливый скрип старых качелей.   
— Поговорим тут.  
Эмре закрыл за собой дверь в дом, облокотился на нее спиной и скрестил руки на груди. Становиться тем загадочным дельцом, о котором ходят слухи, что в его доме пропадают молодые мужчины, он не хотел. Сколько бы денег ни было, а слухи приводят полицию. Полиция Кеттердама — не те люди, с которыми хочется познакомиться близко.  
— Я слушаю.  
Фьерданец вытащил из кармана перстень Джанов. Эмре закатил глаза.  
— Я же сказал тебе, что перстень не виноват в том, что ты проливной. Все претензии к родителям.  
— Я знаю, — немного раздраженно сказал фьерданец и убрал кольцо. — Я отдам тебе его, если ты мне поможешь.  
— Я слушаю, — повторил Эмре. Языком сделок он владел неплохо.  
Фьерданец некоторое время помолчал.  
— Во-первых, мое имя Лорис. Твое имя я знаю.  
— Очень неприятно, — вежливо ответил Эмре. — Дальше.  
Лорис стрельнул в него недовольным взглядом.  
— Из-за того, что ты… прав, — было заметно, насколько с трудом далось ему это признание, — я не могу вернуться во Фьерду. Вообще. И я… хм.  
Он задумался. Эмре терпеливо смотрел куда-то поверх его головы. По улице сновали экипажи, ходили люди, кипела жизнь. А у него тут вот. Бывший дрюскель на пороге мнется.  
— Я бы хотел поговорить с кем-то из равкианских гришей. Возможно, я буду им полезен. А взамен я бы хотел учиться.   
Эмре задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. Да демжин с ним, с тем перстнем, может, а? Ну на кой ему эти сложности? Еще в няньки он не нанимался.  
— Я не из равкианских гришей.  
— Но ты знаешь, как с ними связаться.  
Все-то он знает!  
Ну, грешен немного, но кто не любит немного подработать на стороне? И вовсе не из любви к Равке и Малой науке, а из любви к накоплению активов. И связей. Связи — это всегда полезно.  
Хоть и не очень приятно быть чьей-то связью.  
— Ладно. Я сообщу о тебе. Пусть дальше сами решают, нужен ли ты им.  
Эмре требовательно протянул перед собой руку ладонью вперед. Лорис некоторое время смотрел на нее непонимающе, а затем покачал головой:  
— Я тебе не доверяю.  
— Ой, будто я тебе доверяю, — оскорбленно ответил Эмре и спрятал руки в карманы.  
— Я отдам тебе кольцо, когда будет результат. Так что это в твоих интересах, чтобы равкианцы захотели со мной пообщаться.  
— Торгаш, — буркнул Эмре.  
— От торгаша и слышу, — ответил Лорис и, не прощаясь, спустился со ступеней.  
Эмре подошел к краю крыльца и облокотился на перила. Фьерданец прошел через весь его двор, почти лишенный растительности, не оглядываясь. Вышел за ворота — и еще некоторое время его светлая макушка мелькала среди цветущих деревьев. Он прошел вдоль всего участка Эмре, не останавливаясь, миновал соседский участок и скрылся за поворотом.  
Эмре кинул взгляд за забор, широко и дружелюбно улыбнулся соседской дочке, явно разочарованной таким поворотом, и вернулся в дом.  
Ладно, он напишет пару писем. Ему ведь действительно это несложно. А главное, что в итоге он получит свой перстень — не потому что он нужен лично ему. А потому что бабушка будет очень этому рада.  
Ожидая, пока гувернантка закончит чистить ковер, Эмре расположился в гостиной на диване. Закинул руки за голову, вытянул ноги на другой ковер и медитативно рассматривал давно знакомую лепнину на потолке.  
Чудны все-таки дела твои, Джель. И еще более чудны дети твои. 

Письмо из Равки звучало так:  
«Дорогие мои племянники! Вы нам в последнее время совсем не пишете, должно быть, очень заняты работой. Нам, старикам, без вашего внимания плохо. Да и бабушка ваша совсем уже не ходит, того и гляди, ее скоро не станет. Так что мы подумали, как было бы здорово, если бы вы могли приехать к нам на праздники. В Шухане в это время уже совсем тепло, деревья в цвету, вам понравится. К письму прикладываем ваши билеты с разрешениями на выезд. Ваш корабль в Безъю будет вас ждать в ночь при новой луне после твоего дня рождения.  
И дедушка хотел бы вас видеть на семейном ужине.  
С любовью и нетерпением, родственники».  
Может, в Шухане в это время и бывает тепло — абрикосы плодоносят, птички поют, море теплое. Жаль только, что в Равке в это время холодно и идут дожди, особенно в Ос Альте.  
Первый приступ ненависти к шифровальщикам Эмре пережил сразу же после того, как получил письмо. Второй — когда во дворе снова нарисовался фьерданец, который расцвел пуще тех абрикосов. Третий — собирая вещи.  
Эмре не любил бывать в Равке примерно так же сильно, как не любил море. Отчасти, одно было связано с другим.  
До корабля в Равку оставалось четыре дня, который Эмре провел, проклиная всех фьерданцев, Лориса, гришей, равкианцев и лично короля Николая (он же «дедушка», хотя этот дедушка, честно говоря, был младше самого Эмре) с его «семейным ужином» вместе.  
Эмре не хотелось плыть в Равку, но от некоторых предложений отказаться не мог даже он.  
Даже стоя на причале с саквояжем, Эмре надеялся, что поездка не состоится. Корабль утонет прямо здесь, или с Лорисом что-то случилось и он не придет… или… или…  
К сожалению, с фьерданцем ничего не случилось. Наоборот, он явился ровно в установленный срок (это Эмре пришел чуть раньше, чтобы еще немного потешить себя надеждой) и выглядел при этом поразительно довольным, хоть и немного нервничал. Эмре чувствовал его сердцебиение, как свое. Но Лорис отнюдь не выглядел как человек, которому придется почти неделю провести в одной каюте с сердцебитом.  
Ах да, каюта. Это был еще один повод Эмре проклясть всех на свете. Он, конечно, знал, что достать билеты на ближайший корабль, идущий из Кеттердама в Равку, почти невозможно, но все же подозревал, что в этом заключаются и черный юмор гришийской разведки. Да и с самого Николая сталось бы приказать им организовать одну каюту. Чтобы следили друг за другом, стало быть.   
Лорис открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но столкнулся взглядом с Эмре и промолчал. Вместо этого бодро взбежал на палубу корабля. Эмре ничего не оставалось, кроме как проследовать за ним.  
Каюта оказалась хорошей, дорогой. Главным минусом (сразу после того, что она, как Эмре и подозревал, была в принципе одна), была одноместная кровать. Только увидев ее с порога, Эмре безапелляционно заявил:  
— Спишь в кресле, — и грохнул свой саквояж на стол.  
Возражений он сегодня не принимал.  
— Как скажешь.  
Лорис пожал плечами. Его настроения это ничуть не ухудшило. Он прислушивался к чему-то, наклонив голову набок. Эмре вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Нет, ничего… — не очень уверенно ответил Лорис.  
И тут корабль покачнулся, снимаясь с якоря.   
Эмре на миг показалось, что он сейчас оглохнет, с такой силой застучало сердце Лориса. Это бешеный ритм странным образом завораживал, и Эмре пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы успокоить сердце, готовое сорваться в такт с дрюскельским.  
Этого еще не хватало.  
Эмре уже был готов сказать что-нибудь язвительное по поводу неустрашимых фьерданцев, собирающихся напустить в штаны в самом начале путешествия, но слова застыли у него на языке. Лорис смотрел на него и куда-то мимо, а его глаза в полумраке каюты казались глубже и темнее, чем на самом деле — чем Эмре помнил.  
Лорис задумчиво улыбнулся и глубоко вздохнул.  
Эмре невольно повторил его вздох, чувствуя, как сердце Лориса — а следом и его собственное — постепенно замедляет стук.  
— И как ты до Керчии от Фьерды добрался, такой чувствительный, — буркнул Эмре больше для проформы, хотя охота язвить и ругаться уже куда-то испарилась.  
Лорис недоуменно посмотрел на него, наконец сфокусировав взгляд.  
— Вода, — пояснил Эмре и повел рукой вокруг себя, как будто Лорис мог увидеть эту самую воду сквозь стены каюты. — Мы еще из гавани не вышли, а тебя уже понесло.  
Лорис моргнул.  
— А при чем тут вода? — тупо спросил он.  
Эмре несколько мгновений смотрел на него, пытаясь понять, то ли дрюскель смеется над ним, то ли действительно такой идиот.  
— Ты — проливной, — склонившись к последнему варианту, пояснил Эмре. — Вода — твоя стихия. Сейчас мы выйдем в море, и вокруг будет вода. Много воды.  
Лорис все еще хлопал глазами.  
Эмре вздохнул.  
За что ему это? Жил себе спокойно, никого не трогал, там вон новый контракт с земляками наклевывался. Так нет же. Принесло дрюскеля на голову.  
— У вас, эфириалов, — терпеливо сказал он, — есть своя стихия. У шквальных — воздух, у инфернов — огонь. У проливных, — Эмре ткнул пальцем в сторону Лориса, — это вода. Слышал когда-нибудь выражение «оказался в своей стихии»?  
Лорис неуверенно качнул головой.  
Эмре потер подбородок.  
— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь про гришей знаешь? — ядовито спросил он. — Кроме того, как нас убивать.  
Лорис сокрушенно развел руками, и Эмре снова вздохнул.  
Тогда он не подозревал, что это будет первый разговор из долгой череды похожих. Невежество Лориса в делах гришей сравнивалось только с его жадностью к новым знаниям. Он заваливал Эмре вопросами, а тот кривился, вздыхал, сообщал Лорису, до чего же ужасающе тот туп, но рассказывал все, что знал. В конце концов, заняться им особо было нечем, а слушал Лорис с таким вниманием и интересом, что Эмре, сам не заметив, втянулся.  
Кто бы сказал ему месяц назад, что Эмре станет наставником бывшего дрюскеля и свежеиспеченного гриша… Даже сейчас Эмре нет-нет да и ловил себя на мысли о том, что все это похоже на дурацкий сон, из тех, где верх и низ прихотливо меняются местами, а реальность выворачивается самым неожиданным образом.  
И все же Эмре не мог не признать, что ему нравится беседовать с Лорисом. Нравится лежать на кровати, подложив под голову единственную оставшуюся подушку (остальные Эмре пожертвовал Лорису, хотя тот и отказывался поначалу, утверждая, что может спать вообще на голом полу — ха, да кто его спрашивал вообще), и неторопливо вспоминать все, что знал, слышал или с чем сам встречался. Нравится время от времени кидать взгляд на Лориса, который впитывал слова Эмре как губка, реагируя так непосредственно и открыто, что иной раз Эмре начинал сомневаться, точно ли они ровесники. Нравится ловить ритм сердцебиения Лориса, размеренный и по большей части спокойный, только слегка ускоряющийся, когда Эмре живописал что-нибудь совсем уж, с точки зрения Лориса, невероятное. Эмре с удивлением отметил, что, кроме того первого раза, когда он ощутил бешеный стук сердца Лориса, тот больше, казалось, вообще не волновался. Его сердце билось почти одинаково, разве что во сне замедлялось еще сильнее, и это почему-то беспокоило Эмре. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что специально выбирает самые невероятные истории, втайне надеясь впечатлить Лориса до такой степени, чтобы его сердце наконец забилось быстрее.  
Лорис слушал, охал, качал головой — но его сердце стучало все так же неторопливо.  
Непосредственность Лориса проявлялась не только в его реакции на рассказы о гришах — и открывшиеся Эмре привычки фьерданцев чуть было не стали для него поводом отправиться к капитану и выбить все же себе вторую каюту.  
Вернее, одна привычка.  
Зато какая.  
Будь на месте Лориса кто другой, Эмре бы только приветствовал такое поведение — в конце концов, путь до Равки занимал почти неделю, с развлечениями на корабле было не густо, так что в целом это могло бы стать даже занимательным.  
Вот только Лорис был дрюскелем, пусть и бывшим.  
И когда он, погруженный в свои дрюскельские раздумья, каждый вечер медленно, как-то торжественно снимал с себя всю — великие святые и все их чудеса — одежду и устраивался на своем импровизированном ложе, Эмре приходилось прижиматься спиной к резному изголовью кровати, чтобы ощутить боль в старых шрамах. И вспомнить, что получил он эти шрамы от таких же, как Лорис, да еще и сравнительно легко отделался.  
Взгляд от Лориса, впрочем, Эмре не отводил, а тот, кажется, и не был против. Похоже, слова «смущение» во фьерданский словарь не завезли — Лорис одинаково свободно себя чувствовал и в одежде, и в чем мать родила. Или в чем его Джель сотворил. Эмре иногда сомневался, что Лорис действительно человек, слишком возмутительно, ошеломляюще красив тот был.  
Эмре рассматривал мускулистое тело с кожей такого ослепительно белого цвета, что, казалось, она светится. Гладил взглядом длинные ноги, узкие сильные бедра, задерживался на узорах татуировок над сосками. И, встречаясь глазами с Лорисом, искренне радовался тому, что тот проливной, а не сердцебит. Если лицо Эмре еще удавалось держать, то с бешено бухающим сердцем он мало что мог поделать. Разве что дождаться, пока Лорис уснет, и подрочить в крохотном закутке прикаютной ванной комнатки.  
Думал ли когда-нибудь Эмре, что будет так рад увидеть на горизонте острые шпили Ос Керво?

Две недели спустя, Ос Альта, Равка  
Их комнаты в Малом Дворце были рядом, и Эмре был этому рад сразу по двум причинам: во-первых, с Николая сталось бы их и в Равке поселить вместе, а во-вторых, Лорис, пожалуй, был единственным, беседовать с кем Эмре было не в тягость. Даже деловые встречи, о которых Эмре договорился еще в Кеттердаме, пока готовился к отъезду, не доставляли ему и доли прежнего удовольствия. Равкианцы нервничали и осторожничали, каждую договоренность приходилось буквально выгрызать зубами, и по вечерам Эмре возвращался во дворец выжатым, словно после встречи со стаей исенулфов.  
А вот Лорис цвел и пах.  
Эмре даже немного завидовал, с таким откровенно радостным удивлением Лорис открывал для себя то, что почти любой гриш знал с детства. И хоть на тренировках его наверняка гоняли и в хвост и в гриву, по вечерам Лорис был так же свеж и бодр, как и утром, когда они встречались за завтраком. Может, фьерданская выучка сказывалась, может, еще что, Эмре не особенно горел желанием разбираться. Ему просто нравилось полулежать в мягком кресле у камина и слушать Лориса — теперь они поменялись местами. И пусть Лорис не рассказывал ничего, что Эмре бы не знал, слушать его было одно удовольствие. Как и любоваться горящими глазами и разгоревшимися щеками.  
Единственное, что Эмре беспокоило, так это сердце Лориса. Даже когда тот бурлил эмоциями, его сердце билось все так же размеренно и спокойно, будто на самом деле у него не было вообще никаких чувств и эмоций. Это было… странно.  
Но пока что Эмре не спешил сообщать о своих наблюдениях кому следовало бы. Он сам не знал, почему приберегал это знание, может, хотел найти какие-то более веские причины подозревать Лориса в… А в чем, собственно? В том, что он шпион? Или не человек? О чем вообще могло свидетельствовать его почти неизменное сердцебиение?  
Эмре не знал.  
И очень надеялся, что узнает это не на самом «семейном ужине», о котором говорилось в письме и приглашение на который — конечно же! — пришло совсем не заранее, а ровно в тот же день, когда этот ужин должен был состояться.  
Эмре прикинул, когда Лорис должен вернуться с обучения, и понял, что у них нет ни малейшей возможности успеть. Хорошо, что Эмре знал, где Лорис тренируется.  
На полигоне оказалось неожиданно много народу. Эмре сыпал извинениями, проталкиваясь через толпу, окружившую что-то в самом центре поля, наступал на ноги, толкал локтями и вертел головой, высматривая Лориса. Вдруг толпа кончилась, и Эмре очутился в первых рядах — и вот тут увидел того, кого искал.  
Лорис стоял в центре неровного круга людей, спокойный и безмятежный. Эмре, сам того не заметив, вычленил из хаоса сердцебиений вокруг знакомый размеренный ритм, который странным образом его успокоил. Не похоже было, что собравшаяся толпа собиралась устроить Лорису показательную казнь, но всеобщее внимание совершенно точно было приковано к нему. Смирившись с тем, что с сообщением новости о сегодняшнем ужине у короля придется повременить, Эмре шагнул назад, снова смешиваясь с толпой.  
И как раз вовремя, потому что с переменой места ему стали лучше видны двое гришей на противоположном крае круга. Один из них надул щеки и вытянул губы трубочкой, словно хотел засвистеть.  
Пыль под ногами Лориса вздыбилась и поднялась, сначала завихрившись вокруг его колен, а потом словно стала плотнее, формируя неровный столб, вырастающий на глазах у изумленного Эмре и остальных — и поднимающий на себе Лориса, словно на пьедестале.  
Когда столб наконец остановился, Эмре пришлось задрать голову, но Лориса он мог разглядеть с трудом, так высоко тот оказался. Это выглядело… опасно. Столб покачивался, лизал пыльными языками сапоги Лориса и совсем не походил на надежную опору.  
Эмре перевел взгляд с Лориса на гришей. Как раз вовремя — второй гриш закрыл глаза и расставил руки с растопыренными пальцами, словно пытался что-то нащупать.  
На щеку Эмре упала капля, потом еще одна разбилась о его плечо. Небо над головами столпившихся людей оставалось безоблачным, и зачастившие дождевые капли, казалось, возникали прямо в воздухе.  
Эмре поморщился и прикрыл голову руками в бесплодной попытке спасти хотя бы прическу.  
Его сосед шумно перевел дыхание, и Эмре поглядел сначала на него, а потом в центр поля, куда все остальные смотрели, не отводя взгляд.  
Столб пыли под ногами Лориса дрожал и грозил рассыпаться, словно растворяясь под дождем среди ясного неба. Эмре ощутил приступ тревоги — падение с такой высоты ничем хорошим для Лориса не кончилось бы. Нет, выжить бы он выжил, конечно, но…  
Эмре не успел додумать мысль до конца, как столб пыли затрясся, словно в лихорадке, и рассыпался.  
Эмре малодушно зажмурился.  
— Ух ты, — сказал сосед.  
Рассудив, что вряд ли даже равкианец стал бы так реагировать на зрелище размазанного по полю фьерданца, Эмре открыл глаза.  
Размазанного фьерданца на поле не было. Эмре поднял взгляд и увидел Лориса почти на том же месте, куда его поднял столб пыли. Лорис стоял в воздухе, балансируя на сверкающей ледяной пластине — довольно бесформенной, как будто кто-то остановил в воздухе рой дождевых капель.  
Не кто-то, а Лорис, понял Эмре, зачарованно глядя, как тот поднял ногу и уверенно шагнул вперед, как будто не в воздухе висел, а на твердой почве. Или лестнице — потому что новая пластина со слышимым треском появилась под его ногой чуть ниже первой.  
Так Лорис и спустился, только под конец спрыгнул, спружинив ногами и выпрямившись, пока за его спиной на землю опадали куски растаявших ледяных пластин.  
Это было красиво.  
Эмре не мог не признать, что вот так, с покрытыми изморозью волосами и одеждой, слегка разрумянившийся и явно довольный собой, Лорис был даже более красив, чем обычно. Полюбовавшись им несколько мгновений, Эмре решительно вышел в центр поля, давя подошвами подтаявшие льдинки и не обращая внимания на удивленные возгласы за спиной.  
— Придется тебе сегодня закончить тренировку раньше срока, — заявил Эмре Лорису, который уставился на него не менее удивленно.  
И, может, Эмре это только показалось, но сердце Лориса застучало чуть быстрее. Да нет, точно показалось.  
— Через несколько часов нас ждут на ужине у короля, — пояснил Эмре. — Еле успеем переодеться.  
Лорис кивнул и улыбнулся.  
В разговоре с другими гришами — двое из которых как раз устраивали Лорису сцену для такой впечатляющей демонстрации его способностей — Эмре не участвовал, предпочел дождаться Лориса у выхода с полигона. Лорис вышел, озабоченно хмурясь.  
— Зачем я королю? — без обиняков спросил он у Эмре.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Не каждый день, знаешь ли, во Вторую армию собирается вступить бывший дрюскель.  
Лорис задумчиво кивнул. Они свернули за угол и оказались в узком проулке. Хорошо, что во внутренней части Ос Альты расстояния были смехотворные, можно было не тратить время на поиски извозчика. И заодно слегка прогуляться вот так, вдвоем. Так-то Эмре, конечно, нагулялся по столице Равки уже на три года вперед, но идти рядом с Лорисом — это немного не то, что одному спешить на встречу с потенциальным деловым партнером.  
— Дрюскель, дрюскель, с жопой узкой! — раздался позади них звонкий мальчишеский голос.  
Очень противный, отметил про себя Эмре, оборачиваясь и делая страшное лицо. Стайку разновозрастных ребятишек его гримасы не впечатлили совсем. Да они вообще на Эмре внимания не обратили, как будто Лорис один шел.  
— Где твой волк, дрюскель? — закричал один из мальчишек.  
Эмре покосился на Лориса, который целеустремленно шагал дальше, не обращая внимания на детские издевки. Как будто слышал их не впервые… Эмре даже с шага сбился, осознав, что это действительно не первый раз. Ребятня явно прекрасно знала Лориса.  
— Шел по Равке дрюскель, — нестройными голосами запели сзади. — Дрюскель с жирной гузкой. Встретился ему демжин — и пришел ему конец!  
— Не в рифму, — пробормотал Эмре. — И почему жирная, если узкая…  
Лорис остановился и развернулся на пятках.  
— Дрюскель, где твой волк? — обрадованно взвыли мальчишки.  
— Хотите увидеть моего волка?! — взревел Лорис так неожиданно, что Эмре вздрогнул и отшатнулся.  
— Хотим! — в один голос заорали мальчишки.  
Один из них поднял кувшин, который Эмре до того не замечал, и плеснул в их сторону чем-то — Эмре не успел разглядеть, чем. Лорис как-то странно наклонился вперед и развел руки, скорчив гримасу едва ли не страшнее той, которую до того пытался состроить Эмре.  
Выплеснутое из кувшина застыло в воздухе, кристаллизуясь льдинками, и Эмре с удивлением увидел, как прямо перед мальчишками образуется грубая, но вполне узнаваемая фигура волка, вставшего на задние лапы.  
Улюлюкая и хлопая в ладоши, мальчишки окружили ледяного волка, потеряв всякий интерес к Лорису и Эмре.  
А Лорис повернулся к Эмре и как ни в чем ни бывало спросил:  
— Пойдем?  
— Вы похоже, хорошо знакомы, — отозвался Эмре, поворачиваясь.  
— Так, веселимся иногда, — туманно сказал Лорис.  
Эмре хмыкнул и подумал, что весельем оскорбительные вопли мальчишек он бы назвал в последнюю очередь, но вслух ничего не сказал. Мало ли какие представления о веселье у дрюкселей.  
А действительно, почему Лорис без волка?  
И тут же, стоило Эмре только это подумать, Лорис спокойно сказал, будто прочитал его мысли:  
— Я его у родных оставил. Когда, ну, твой перстень подобрал. Решил, что потом заберу, как от скверны избавлюсь.  
Эмре покосился на Лориса как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как по его лицу скользнула кривая усмешка. И тут же пропала, как и не было ее.  
— Ну, заберешь еще, — преувеличенно бодро заявил Эмре. — Может, тебя во Фьерду вернут.  
— Шпионить?  
Голос Лориса прозвучал как-то странно. Грустно? Недоверчиво? Эмре не мог понять, а ровный стук сердца Лориса ничем не выдавал эмоций.  
— А пока что, — они уже подошли к Малому Дворцу, и, говоря, Лорис остановился перед воротами, развернувшись к Эмре, — его сердце в моей груди.  
Он коротко прижал кулак к сердцу и первым прошел в ворота, пока Эмре озадаченно смотрел ему вслед. Это какая-то особая дрюскельская магия? Или чисто фьерданская склонность к высокопарности?  
Решив, что расспросит Лориса позже, Эмре направился в свою комнату, где его уже ждало парадное одеяние — кафтан, рубашка, богато расшитый пояс и все остальное прилагающееся. Думая о том, как чудесно Лорис будет выглядеть в синем кафтане с голубой вышивкой, Эмре разделся и отправился в ванную комнату.  
Стук в дверь застал его врасплох — Эмре только-только влез в брюки. Накинув на плечи красную рубашку, он недовольно рявкнул:  
— Войдите! — и запоздало осознал, что, кроме Лориса, стучаться в его комнату некому.  
Появившийся на пороге Лорис сверкал белой кожей между полами незастегнутой рубашки — великие святые, подумал Эмре, он, что, так и шел по коридорам? — и красными пятнами на щеках. Ого, неужто фьерданцы все-таки умеют смущаться?  
— Мне очень неудобно тебя беспокоить, — церемонно начал Лорис.  
Эмре замахал рукой.  
— Давай без этого, — быстро сказал он. — Застегнуть не получается?  
Лорис сокрушенно опустил плечи.  
Строго говоря, Эмре прекрасно его понимал — ему самому потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы научиться застегивать все хитроумные пуговицы на равкианских рубашках и кафтанах.  
— Ладно, — великодушно сказал он, — кольца только подай. Они там, на столике.  
Сам Эмре был занят застежками уже своей рубашки. И, застегнув их, понял, что Лорис так и стоит у столика, застыв, как будто обратился в ледяной столб.  
— Вот оно что, — негромко сказал Лорис.  
Эмре недоумевающе поднял брови. Лорис повернулся к нему, держа перед собой сложенные лодочкой ладони, в которых лежали кольца Эмре.  
— Я не знал, — в голосе Лориса прозвучала такая неприкрытая боль, что Эмре невольно закусил губу.  
Он тоже не знал, даже не подозревал, что связь между дрюскелям и исенулфами настолько сильна, что дрюскель может почувствовать, из чего — из кого — сделаны усилители Эмре. Держа сложенные руки так же на отлете, Лорис шагнул к Эмре и протянул ему кольца.  
— Думаю, это справедливо, — сказал Лорис и криво улыбнулся. — Если бы дрюскели умели делать усилители из костей убитых гришей, они бы делали.  
Эмре пришлось тоже шагнуть к Лорису, чтобы взять кольца.  
— И без этого обходятся, — сказал Эмре гораздо суше, чем собирался.  
Лорис сглотнул, пару секунд еще смотрел на свои пустые ладони, потом поднял глаза и порывисто взял Эмре за руки.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы так было, — горячо сказал он. — Может быть, для этого Джель дал мне эти силы. Чтобы я понял, насколько это все... неправильно.  
Эмре замер, пораженный и словами Лориса, и тем, как яростно забилось его сердце.  
— Я… — Лорис облизнул губы, и Эмре показалось что его собственное сердце сейчас остановится. — Я сожалею.  
Эмре снова показалось, что происходящее ему снится. Дрюскель, узнавший, что он, Эмре, убил исенулфа, держит его за руки и приносит извинения? Может, мир перевернулся? Дарклинг воскрес и балуется с реальностью?  
— Я тоже, — мягко сказал он и освободил руки от пальцев Лориса.  
Но прежде чем совсем убрать, на миг сам сжал его руки.  
Они постояли так еще немного, глядя куда угодно, только не друг на друга. Эмре сверлил взглядом небольшой пасторальный пейзаж на стене. Лорис топтался на месте.  
— Ладно, — собравшись мыслями, сказал Эмре и развернулся к Лорису. — Начнем?  
Керчия не была империей, не была королевством. Эмре вырос в стране, где балом правили деньги и связи, а не сплетни и браки. И все эти ужины-танцы-реверансы-улыбки он просто не понимал. Насколько он знал, Николай Ланцов тоже не был фанатом подобных мероприятий.  
Но и не представить ближайшему кругу бывшего дрюскеля, который вот-вот вступит во Вторую армию вот-вот, тоже было бы кощунственно.  
— Значит, смотри.  
Эмре убрал кольца в карман и протянул руки к Лорису. Тот не сопротивлялся.  
— На рубашке пуговицы внутренние. Эти — декоративные, их трогать не нужно. Застегиваешь снизу вверх.  
Эмре застегнул несколько крючков в самом низу синей рубашки, сосредоточившись на собственных пальцах, а не на светлых волосах внизу живота Лориса.  
— Давай остальные сам попробуй.  
Эмре убрал руки за спину. Лорис попробовал — один раз, другой, и поднял взгляд разочарованного ребенка. Как будто он был разочарован лично в нем, в Эмре.  
— Ладно, дай сюда, — буркнул Эмре и принялся застегивать и остальные крючки.  
С одной только рубашкой — чтобы застегнуть ее, расправить воротник, подвязать манжеты, расправить заломы — они провозились больше получаса. Эмре раздраженно ворчал, Лорис стоял и виновато моргал. Хотя злился Эмре совсем не на него.  
Часы тягуче и обстоятельно пробили четверть часа.  
Эмре тихо выругался и поднял кафтан Лориса — тяжелый, дорогой и не очень-то удобный.  
— Надевай, я помогу с поясом.  
Сам Эмре уже влезал в жесткие рукава своего кафтана — красного с черным шитьем, как и у всех сердцебитов.  
— Давай, давай, что ты на меня уставился, мы опоздаем.  
И они действительно опоздали.  
Невиданное дело: прийти на ужин позже короля, который, как известно, сам всегда опаздывал.  
Камердинер распахнул скрипучие тяжелые двери, и все взгляды обратились к ним. Эмре чувствовал себя неуютно под всеми этими взглядами, что уж говорить о Лорисе, который, кажется, даже попытался спрятаться за его плечом. Все равно у него из этого ничего не вышло.  
Эмре поднял голову повыше, наглядно демонстрируя, что его не очень-то интересуют чужие мнения. Он успел рассмотреть, что за длинным столом сидят и гриши, и равкианцы, и даже, кажется, сулийский посол. Триумвират гришей расположился ровно напротив короля. Николай поднялся со своего места, расцвел улыбкой и замахал рукой:  
— Ну наконец-то! Только вас и ждем. Проходите, проходите. Вот, здесь рядом со мной есть местечко, как раз послушаете мои разговоры часик, а то все остальные от них уже устали…  
Кто-то достаточно громко зашипел, Николай скривился, будто его пнули, и заулыбался еще шире.  
Эмре сел по левую руку от короля Равки, следом за ним — Лорис. И почти сразу же начался круговорот слуг и блюд в природе.  
— Это огромная честь для нас — посетить этот ужин, — чопорно сказал Эмре, убирая с тарелки небольшой равкианский флажок со своим именем.  
Лорис за его плечом тоже пробормотал что-то вежливое и почтительное.  
— Ну, еще бы, — легко согласился Николай. — Вы станете украшением этого ужина.  
Хоть бы не в виде главного блюда, подумал Эмре и покосился на Лориса. Хоть кому-то сейчас хуже, чем ему.  
Немедленно подали первые блюда. Прислуга в белых камзолах с золотой вышивкой резво сняли с их тарелок колпаки, демонстрируя всем традиционный рыбный керчийский суп. Эмре, честно говоря, не был впечатлен, но, поглядев на Лориса еще раз, чуть наклонился к нему, подсказывая на ухо:  
— Самая большая ложка справа. Не слева. Слева для муссов, эта для супа. В супе три вида рыбы. Должен быть островат. К нему подходит серый хлеб, вон треугольники на тарелке.  
Отодвинувшись от дрюскеля, который принялся есть суп правильной ложкой, Эмре повернулся к королю:  
— Не ожидал, что кто-то в другой стране сможет приготовить дрифиссе так, как это делала моя матушка. Невероятно. На вид и запах — идеальное попадание.  
— А вы еще и на вкус оцените, — подсказал король, и Эмре тут же взялся за ложку. — Надеюсь, в остальном Равка так же не обманывает ваших ожиданий, любезный Эмре.  
Вообще-то у Эмре не было никаких ожиданий от Равки. Он вообще не планировал в ней снова оказаться.  
— Равка стала куда лучше с моего последнего визита двенадцать лет назад. Но я жил здесь всего полгода и был несколько стеснен в возможностях осмотра достопримечательностей. Сейчас же у меня есть такая возможность, за которую я очень благодарен.  
Эмре очень надеялся, что Ланцов не поймет, насколько на самом деле он не был благодарен за эту со всех сторон излишнюю возможность.  
— Я высоко ценю вашу преданность Равке, — мягко сказал Николай. — И действительно рад, что вы получаете здесь достойный прием.  
Эмре хмыкнул и заглянул под колпак сменившегося блюда, где обнаружил что-то совершенно незнакомое.  
— Это что-то ваше? — спросил он у Лориса, который рассматривал тарелку так, как будто ему преподнесли запеченную голову волка.  
— Что-то вроде, — буркнул он.  
— Я приношу извинения, — тут же вмешался Николай. — О фьерданской кухне, сами понимаете, мы знаем не так чтобы много. С Фьердой у нас более напряженные отношения, чем... — он улыбнулся Эмре, — с Керчией. Опять же, благодаря вам.  
Николай словно задался целью осыпать Эмре максимальным количеством похвал за этот ужин. Эмре это льстило, но не то чтобы очень сильно. Он понимал, что в целом все, сказанное на таких ужинах, стоит делить на сто семнадцать.  
Они некоторое время молчали, разделываясь с жареной селедкой на треугольниках серого хлеба, когда Ланцов вновь заговорил:  
— Эмре, вы не думали осесть в Равке? Вашим талантам здесь найдется применение.  
Эмре непроизвольно вздохнул, надеясь, что получилось не очень явно, и натянуто улыбнулся.  
— К сожалению, я скован некоторыми обязательствами по семейному делу, которое держит меня в Кеттердаме. Поэтому в ближайшие годы я предпочту приносить пользу издалека.  
Николай ничего не ответил, только кивнул и загадочно улыбнулся.  
Эмре протянул руку и взял бокал с равкианским вином. Само по себе оно было отвратительным, но вряд ли королю наливали бы какую-то дрянь. Пальцы обожгло холодом.  
Эмре поднес бокал поближе к лицу, задумчиво покачивая им из стороны в сторону. Вино в бокале схватилось ледком и практически не шевелилось. Эмре отставил бокал и наклонился к Лорису, сосредоточенно рассматривающему что-то в своей тарелке.  
— Что такое? — тихо спросил он.  
— Ничего, — огрызнулся Лорис. — Любезничай дальше.  
— Успокойся, — сказал Эмре, опуская руку вниз, чтобы взять Лориса за локоть так, чтобы это было незаметно. — У тебя лед на бокале.  
Действительно, если в бокале Эмре вино всего лишь замерзло, то в бокале Лориса лед намерз даже сверху. Лорис вздрогнул и поднял взгляд от тарелки. Лед с бокала тут же потек на скатерть, а уровень вина в бокале Эмре резко вырос на треть.  
Эмре поморщился.  
Уже вынесли десерты, а Николая, к счастью, отвлек кто-то из гришей в дорогом камзоле. Эмре не знал, кто это, а потому мог спокойно заниматься своим муссом, украшенным крупными сладкими темными ягодами. Названия их Эмре не знал, но был уверен, что растут они только в одном месте — в лесах, разделяющих Равку и Фьерду. Кровавое соседство.  
Пока Эмре доедал свой мусс и отказывался от пунша (сославшись на еще невыпитое вино), ужин сам собой подошел к концу. Похоже, Николай сам не жаждал рассиживать с ними дольше положенного, поскольку церемонно со всеми попрощался, подмигнул Эмре и тут же исчез, как будто его и не было. Гриши из Триумвирата устало переглянулись и поспешили за ним.  
Тарелки и бокалы уже исчезли со стола, начали шаркать ножки стульев о начищенный пол, и Эмре тоже поднялся.  
— Все, отбой тревоги, мы это пережили, — негромко сказал Эмре, но Лорис шутку, похоже, не оценил и вызывающе громко отодвинул свой стул.  
— Слава Джелю, — сказал он чуть громче, чем требовалось, судя по тому, что на них обернулись несколько гришей (видимо, самых нервных).  
Эмре закатил глаза.  
— Да хоть всем демонам сразу, главное, что все прошло неплохо.  
Лорис мрачно на него посмотрел и первым пошел прочь из зала.   
Выйдя следом за Лорисом, Эмре чуть не споткнулся — в коридоре, где, кроме них, больше никого не было и сплетение сердечных ритмов окружающих не отвлекало, Эмре вдруг понял, что сердце Лориса колотится так бешено, как будто тот только что сражался, а не ужинал.  
Это открытие так захватило Эмре, что он даже не заметил, как они очутились перед дверью в комнату Лориса.  
— Заходите, любезный Эмре, — сказал Лорис странным голосом.  
Эмре моргнул. Ему показалось, или дрюскель только что пытался ехидничать?  
Крайне заинтригованный Эмре прошел в комнату, с интересом огляделся по сторонам, хотя вряд ли его ждали тут сюрпризы. Их и не было — если не считать сюрпризом злого Лориса, остановившегося в центре комнаты и насупленно глядевшего на Эмре.  
— Это политика, — зачем-то сказал Эмре и тут же сам разозлился.  
С чего это вдруг он принялся оправдываться перед этим… Этим… Дрюскелем. Да и было бы из-за чего!  
Но сердце Лориса продолжало заходиться в рваном ритме, и Эмре застыл, завороженный этим оглушающим биением, которому невольно начало вторить и его сердце.  
Лорис фыркнул и безжалостно дернул пояс, стягивающий кафтан на его талии. Богатая ткань угрожающе затрещала.  
— Так, — сказал Эмре, приходя в себя. — Что бы ты ни думал о политике, — Лорис снова фыркнул и прищурился очень по-волчьи, — а одежда тут ни при чем. Вспоминай, как одевался, и просто повторяй все в обратном порядке.  
На лице Лориса отразилась такая красноречивая гамма чувств, что Эмре тяжело вздохнул и подошел к нему. Ну за что это ему, а? Ладно, одевать Лориса было сложно, но раздевать…  
Лорис стоял смирно, подняв подбородок, подпертый жестким воротничком, и смотрел чуть ли не жалобно.  
— Так, — сосредоточенно буркнул Эмре. — Сначала пояс. Пряжка отщелкивается, тянешь, снимаешь. На груди три пуговицы с лентами. Пуговицы вытаскиваешь. Все. На кафтане все остальные пуговицы внутренние. Но они тугие, так что терпение. Выпрыгнуть из него не выйдет.  
Лорис стоял смирно, опустив руки и внимательно глядя, как Эмре ловко освобождает его от кафтана.  
— Погоди, — сказал он, прежде чем Эмре перешел от кафтана к рубашке. — Мне, чтобы запомнить, надо сразу практиковаться. А то все впустую уйдет. Так, ты говоришь, сначала пояс. Пряжка отщелкивается...  
Лорис щелкнул пряжкой на поясе Эмре, потянул пояс и снял с его талии.  
— На груди три пуговицы с лентами, — сосредоточенно бормотал Лорис, одну за другой вытаскивая пуговицы на кафтане Эмре из петлиц. — Все остальные пуговицы внутренние.  
Он откинул полу, открывая ряд мелких скрытых пуговиц, и начал медленно расстегивать одну за другой.  
Эмре глубоко вздохнул. Здравствуйте, приехали. Он-то думал, что с фьерданской непосредственностью покончено, ан нет. Интересно, они в казармах так же друг друга раздевают?  
Эмре сглотнул и постарался выровнять дыхание, пока Лорис сосредоточенно возился с мелкими пуговицами. Кафтан был той самой длины, которой как раз хватило бы, чтобы скрыть мнение Эмре о происходящем. Но кафтан теперь был расстегнут, и все, что оставалось Эмре — это глубоко дышать.  
— Угу, — наконец смог он выдавить из себя. — С рубашкой такая же схема, ты справишься.  
— Ладно, — как-то слишком легко согласился Лорис.  
И прежде чем Эмре успел сказать хоть слово, принялся расстегивать его рубашку.  
Да не мою, а свою расстегивай, идиот, хотел заорать Эмре, но только прикусил губу, уговаривая себя, что вот сейчас это все закончится, он вернется к себе в комнату и хорошенечко подрочит.  
Лорис, как специально, не торопился, хотя никаких заметных затруднений пуговицы рубашки Эмре у него не вызывали.  
Эмре решил, что вытерпит эту пытку до конца. В конце концов, выдержал же он неделю ночевок с голым Лорисом в такой близости, что буквально стоило всего лишь протянуть руку. Выдержит и это…  
Или не выдержит, обреченно подумал Эмре, когда Лорис, расстегнув все пуговицы, положил ладонь ему на грудь и с детским удивлением сказал:  
— У тебя так сердце бьется.  
Эмре подавил желание выскочить из комнаты и немедленно отправиться в Ос Керву, а там сесть на первый попавшийся корабль и свалить на другой конец света, подальше от этого невозможного дрюскеля с его невозможными глазами и руками.  
— Вот это да, — задушенным голосом сказал Эмре вместо этого. — У живых существ, знаешь, есть сердца. И они бьются. А я хоть и демжин, как ты меня как-то назвал, но тоже живой.  
— Да, — неизвестно с чем согласился Лорис.  
И, пока Эмре раздумывал, как бы половчее сбежать, взял его руку и положил себе на грудь. Как будто Эмре без того не чувствовал биение его сердца чуть ли не явственнее, чем своего.  
Это было внезапно. И неловко.  
Эмре почувствовал, как щеки и уши заливает жаром.  
— Я не знал, что ты не останешься в Равке, — сказал Лорис, и Эмре захотелось взвыть.  
Великие святые, вот это-то тут при чем? Что вообще творится в голове у этого дрюскеля?  
— Так это представление в честь моего предстоящего отъезда? — Эмре усмехнулся, надеясь, что его губы не слишком сильно дрожат.  
Сердце Лориса билось в его ладонь сильно и часто, точно так же, как сердце самого Эмре. Он чувствовал стук их сердец одновременно, и это было похоже… Да ни на что это не было похоже. Как будто одно сердце спешило догнать другое, а второе стремилось ему навстречу, сплетая ритмы в единый узор.  
— Не совсем, — серьезно сказал Лорис. — Помнишь, я говорил, что в моей груди бьется сердце моего исенулфа?  
Эмре снова растерялся. То ли он сильно поглупел за время пребывания в Равке, то ли сплетающийся ритм их сердец слишком отвлекал. То ли дрюскель просто нес какую-то невразумительную чепуху.  
Эмре неопределенно качнул головой, и Лорис, видимо, удовлетворившись этим подобием ответа, продолжил:  
— Сегодня это, — он плотнее прижал ладонь Эмре к своей груди, — мое сердце.  
И замолчал, глядя на Эмре так, словно тот сразу же должен был все понять.  
А Эмре не понимал.  
Не понимал ничегошеньки.  
Вернее, догадывался — но манера, в которой изъяснялся Лорис, сбивала с толку почище самых заковыристых придворных недомолвок.  
— И… — Эмре сглотнул и продолжил, надеясь, что его голос не сорвется. — И что… чего хочет твое сердце? Чего ты хочешь, Лорис?  
— Я хочу тебя, — просто сказал Лорис, и сердце Эмре ухнуло из-под его ладони куда-то вниз. — Хочу тебя целовать, ласкать, прикасаться к тебе. Хотел этого с нашей первой встречи.  
Эмре захотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. А он-то мучился все это время. Когда действительно нужно было всего лишь протянуть руку.  
— Так какого… — Эмре положил вторую руку на грудь Лориса и с силой толкнул. — Какого Джеля ты молчал?  
Он еще раз толкнул, одновременно наступая. Лорис шагнул назад, потом еще раз, ошарашенно глядя на Эмре.  
А потом край кровати ударил Лориса под коленями, и он упал навзничь, все так же глядя на Эмре во все глаза.  
— Я не знал, — Лорис слабо улыбнулся. — Не знал, как и что говорить. И сейчас не знаю.  
— Вот и не говори ничего, — сурово сказал Эмре и забрался на кровать коленями, оседлав Лориса и подталкивая его дальше по скользкому покрывалу.  
Но когда Эмре потянулся к пуговицам рубашки Лориса, этот невозможный дрюскель схватил его за запястья и остановил.  
— Да что еще? — почти зло спросил Эмре.  
Лорис облизнул губы и глухо сказал:  
— Я не знал, что говорить…  
Эмре закатил глаза.  
— Да, да, я это понял. Можно, мы уже оставим словесные реверансы и перейдем к делу, раз уж оказалось, что мы оба этого хотим?  
— Подожди, — с отчаянием в голосе сказал Лорис.  
Эмре воззрился на него сверху вниз. Лорис смотрел в упор, беспрестанно облизывал и кусал губы и дышал так тяжело, что у Эмре свело в паху от яростного приступа желания.  
— Я не знал, что говорить, потому что у меня это впервые! — выпалил Лорис и обмяк, глядя почти испуганно.  
Эмре моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз, переваривая услышанное. А потом погладил ткань рубашки на груди Лориса, перейдя к воротнику и выше, к щеке, покрытой светлой и неожиданно мягкой щетиной.  
— Так значит, — медленно сказал Эмре, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица, — слухи о том, что фьерданцы ждут своих верных фьерданских женушек…  
Лорис дернул плечами и отвел глаза.  
Эмре слегка откинулся, сидя на нем и любуясь тем, как светлую кожу заливает румянец, такой яркий, что кончики пальцев, которыми Эмре прикасался к щеке Лориса, чуть ли не обжигало.  
— И ты, значит, ждал, — протянул Эмре, все еще не совсем понимая, какие эмоции у него вызывает признание Лориса.  
— Угу, — буркнул Лорис, все так же глядя в сторону. — А потом… Встретился ему демжин.  
И вот тут Эмре не выдержал — расхохотался, упав лицом в плечо Лориса, всхлипывая и содрогаясь от хохота, которым наконец дал выход всему копившемуся в нем напряжению. А когда слегка успокоился, почувствовал, что Лорис под ним тоже трясется от смеха, и снова расфыркался, уткнувшись носом в такую удобную ямку между шеей и плечом, нещадно сминая чудом сохранивший форму воротничок.  
А потом рука Лориса, теплая и тяжелая, легла ему на спину, и Эмре повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить губы Лориса — жадные, влажные и горячие.

Ветер натягивал паруса, а флаги хлопали, как птичьи крылья.  
Лорис, нахохлившись, как воробушек, стоял, спрятав руки в карманы, и покачивался из стороны в сторону.  
Эмре задумчиво смотрел в зыбкую линию горизонта. Неловкое молчание, висевшее между ними, можно было черпать ковшом.  
Никакой секс, неважно, насколько хороший, не мог встать между Эмре, его работой и родиной. И керчийский корабль отправлялся через двадцать минут. В этот раз каюта Эмре принадлежала ему одному на целую неделю. Был ли он этому рад?  
Что-то вроде.  
Лорис еще покачался, как маятник, и сделал шаг к Эмре. Они не говорили весь день, каждый по-своему переживая расставание. Лорис вытянул вперед руку со сжатым кулаком. Эмре задумчиво посмотрел на кулак и подставил ладонь.  
Лорис разжал кулак, и на ладонь Эмре упал его фамильный перстень — серебро, красная шпинель, атланты, три рыбы.  
Камень светился в лучах заходящего солнца и напоминал волчью кровь на снегу. Подумав, Эмре протянул его обратно:  
— Оставь себе.  
Лорис грустно улыбнулся и снова спрятал руки в карманы, но уже с кольцом.  
Эмре качнул головой в сторону корабля. И только в этот момент Лориса прорвало бессвязными мыслями:  
— Ты бы мог принести больше пользы здесь. Почему ты уезжаешь? У нас говорят: один в поле не воин.  
Эмре вздохнул, протянул руку и легко сжал плечо Лориса.  
— Это неправда. В тебе говорят остатки стадного фьерданского мышления. Один еще какой воин, просто нужно найти для него правильное поле. Мое поле не здесь.  
Лорис обреченно кивнул, соглашаясь.  
— Ладно, — сказал он, — до встречи?  
Эмре неопределенно повел плечами и обнял Лориса. Ничего обещать он не мог, а врать не хотелось.  
— Пора, — тихо сказал Эмре и отстранился. Окинув Лориса серьезным взглядом, кивнул сам себе и пошел по поскрипывающему трапу к кораблю.

Два года спустя, Фьерда, Джерхольм  
Во Фьерде было холодно.  
Вообще-то, это аксиома: во Фьерде всегда холодно. Как будто Эмре этого не знал.  
Посол Керчии во Фьерде занимал большой дом неподалеку от порта, и проблем с отоплением в нем не наблюдалось. Но комнаты, отведенные главному торговому представителю, находились в углу дома, и в них вечно стоял собачий холод. А окно кабинета Эмре вообще рассохлось и безбожно сквозило.  
Эмре не нравилось ходить даже в помещениях в свитере и перчатках. Вообще против свитеров и перчаток Эмре ничего не имел, но не круглые же сутки.  
Документы разбирать приходилось без перчаток. Подписывать документы (а подписывать главному торговому представителю приходилось очень много) было неудобно, и Эмре успел уже сильно пожалеть о том, что в его подписи завитушек больше, чем ноль. Простой крестик был бы вообще идеален.  
Эмре потер руки друг о друга, подышал на них. Твердо пообещал себе: вот эта стопка бумаг — и он пойдет в гостиную, чтобы погреться и выпить чаю. Остальные бумажки, реестры, списки и формуляры могли подождать до вечера.  
Эмре ставил предпоследнюю завитушку в предпоследнем разрешении на вывоз товаров, когда в дверь решительно постучали. Эмре решительно отложил свою перьевую ручку и спрятал руки в карманы.  
— Войдите.  
В дверь протиснулся камердинер посла. Тот, вообще-то, не был обязан, но, видимо, по доброте душевной взял под свою опеку и Эмре.  
— Вам прислали помощника из местных. Он же будет при вас переводчиком.  
Эмре пожал плечами.  
— Пусть войдет.  
Камердинер смерил его пристальным взглядом и негромко заключил:  
— Я подам чай через двадцать минут.  
— Мне хватит десяти, — ответил Эмре. — Запускай.  
Фьерданский помощник отличался невыразительной фьерданской внешностью. Разве что высокий. Эмре был уверен: через месяц он пройдет мимо такого и не вспомнит, что это его переводчик. Кроме роста, парень был совершенно обычный: узкое лицо, мышистые волосы, невыразительные светлые глубоко посаженные глаза.  
Эмре скользнул по помощнику незаинтересованным взглядом и снова взялся за ручку. И тут же ее выронил, поставив чернильную кляксу на чьей-то фамилии. Невыразительный помощник вдруг заговорил очень знакомым голосом:  
— Я не думаю, что тебе хватит десяти минут.  
Эмре издал возмущенный звук, который сделал бы честь любому породистому жеребцу, и взмахнул бумагой, пятно на которой было видно даже с другой стороны.  
— Великие святые, — сказал Эмре, — портные отделали тебя так, что страшно смотреть.  
Лорис прошел к столу Эмре, уселся на стул, закинул ногу на ногу и сцепил пальцы на колени.  
— То есть, теперь я тебе не нравлюсь? — он очень знакомо свел брови.  
— Я должен над этим поразмыслить, — ответил Эмре и скомкал испорченную бумагу. — Смотри, из-за тебя кто-то не получил разрешение на вывоз товаров.  
Лорис только улыбнулся.  
— Это идея Ланцова?  
— Его внешней разведки, — уклончиво ответил Лорис.  
Эмре еще раз фыркнул и швырнул в новоявленного помощника бумажным комом. Лорис его не поймал, а Эмре не попал — ком пролетел через половину кабинета и затормозил только в немного пыльном углу.  
— Так ты не рад? — хитро улыбаясь, спросил Лорис.  
Эмре облокотился на край своего стола двумя руками и подпер голову. Мысли и эмоции были замерзшими, ворочались неохотно. Радость еще пока только пробивала себе путь среди стылого воздуха Фьерды.  
— Ну почему не рад… — задумчиво протянул Эмре. — Просто я не могу сильно радоваться, когда холодно.  
— Во Фьерде всегда холодно, — резонно заметил Лорис.  
— Я не могу радоваться, когда я во Фьерде, — поправился Эмре и протянул замерзшие руки к Лорису.  
Лорис аккуратно взял его ладони в свои, удивительно теплые для такой погоды, легонько сжал и потянул к губам. От теплого дыхания по рукам Эмре пробежали искорки, а сердце забилось где-то у горла.  
— Ладно, — неохотно протянул Эмре. — Будет и от тебя польза. Фьерданский я еще немного знаю, но вот греть меня в этой дикой стране некому.  
Лорис улыбнулся, касаясь губами тыльной стороны ладоней Эмре — сначала одной, потом другой.  
— С удовольствием, — негромко сказал он.


End file.
